Diary of jane
by skorpina18
Summary: Ryou is taken and Bakura has to turn to Yugi's group for help. It came to me when I watched this video : /watch?v -K8JWpuSwic&lc m4-&feature inbox


Ryou and Bakura were home,sitting on the couch,watching some tv.

"Ryou,I have to go"Bakura said looking at the clock on the wall

"Why...it's time so soon?"Ryou asked

"I'll be back before you know it love"Bakura said

"Just don't be late,I'll be lonly without you,why can't you get a break?"Ryou complaned

"Because I'm saving me vacation days half for parties and the others for longer vacation breakes"Bakura said,getting up

"Okay,be back soon and safe"Ryou kissed his lips and left.A while after he hears a noise coming from upstairs,in his and Bakura's gets up from where he was sitting and got to the only thing he saw before he blacked out was a light and a dark skin his sleep he could feel pain,but didn't have the energy to open his eyes,nor was he able to understan the places he was getting hurt,only feel the pain stoped and then he couldn't feel anything.

Bakura got home,only to find Ryou didn't great him,like everyday.

"Ryou,I'm home!"Bakura yell,but no answer

_'Maybe he's sleeping'_He thought and went to there bedroom,only to be faced with something more discusting then his mind could the wall was a messege writen in blood...Ryou's blood

_"Thief,come to the place where you were first discovered,battled and lost against the pharao.I will be waiting for you in a battle,your little lover will be nearby,you'll just have to come to see if he's alive or not"_The texed felt sick in his stomac,who would have done such a thing?

"It dosen't matter,I have to find a way to get on Pegasu's island"Bakura said and took of for the pharao's place.

"Bakura?"Yugi asked as he opened the door of the gameshop

"Is the pharao in here?"Bakura steped aside

"Living room"He walked in to see the whole group there

"What are you doing here Bakura?"Asked Atem

"As much as I hate to ask,do you know anyway I could get on Pegasuse's island?"Bakura asked

"What,you'll ask him to fight?"Joey asked

"No,you dork,I must get there as fast as posible"Bakura said angry

"Dose Ryou knows about it,where is he anyway?"Atem 's when Bakura broke down

"I don't know!That's the problem,I returned home and the only thing I found was a messeg writen in Ryou's blood from someone who took him and waits for me to go there and battle him,I'm not even sure if he's alive!"Bakura screamed on top of his gasped at shock and surprise to see the King of Thiefs in this stage asking for there help was something unexpected.

"Calm down Bakura,I'm sorry I brought such a thing up,we can go to Kaiba,he still own us one"Atem stoped and all got out and into the car Joey bought and headed for Kaiba they were there,Rolan let them in seeing the way they looked and acted,something important had happened.

"Come in"Kaiba said as a nock on his door was heared and the group came in

"Kaiba,we need your help"Atem said

"What is it now Atem?"Kaiba motioned him to Bakura,who was paler and sad,looking down

"Bakura,what happened to you?"Kaiba asked,with care in his voice,shocking the others.

"It's not me Seth...it's Ryou"Bakura said

"Ryou...what happened to him?"Seto asked standing now infrond of Bakura

"It was terrible Seth,back home is a wall with a text writing in Ryous blood!"Bakura others stand shocked at the way Bakura was calling the called him by his name Seto,everyone else was calling him Kaiba,now here was Bakura calling him by the name he had back in Egypt.

"What is it that you want me to do?"Kaiba asked

"Can you get us to Pegasu's castle?"Bakura asked

"Of course,come on"Kaiba minutes after they were flying to there destination

"Bakura,can I ask you?"Atem asked

"Go on"Bakura responce

"What did you call Kaiba back there?"Atem asked

"He and Ryou were always friends,that's why I didn't want to bother him,he would get scared over his disappiarens and after me and Ryou became a couple they said that I should be his friend also"Bakura said

"Bakura,that's not true"Kaiba said coming in

"Want me to tell them the whole truth Seth?"Bakura asked

"Would be nice if you did"Kaiba said

"Seth and Ryou are cosines"Bakura said

"What?"The whole room asked

"You're related to Ryou?"Joey asked

"Yeah"Kaiba said

"We,reached our destination"Rolan group got of the plane and planed there moves.

"I'll go to the areina,you go find Ryou"Bakura the start the others didn't want to leave Bakura alone,but in the end,it happened as he had told.

"Seth"Bakura said,stoping him,before he run into the castle.

"What is it Bakura?"Kaiba asked

"If I don't make it out alive,tell Ryou that I love him and I will find a way to return back to him sooner or later"Bakura said

"Bakura,you'll make it,no matter who your oponent is"Kaiba said

"Just promise me you'll tell him Seth"Bakura plead,the other nod and they took there heading for the arena,while the others looked for Ryou.

Ryou was in a cell,wounds all over his body,some bleeding,others had dry blood that stoped running and some that didn't bleed at was weak and afraid,he wanted to get back to his lover, make the one who did this to him and make him pay for taking him from his was awake not more than two hours and he heared footsteps and someone was calling his name.

"I'm here!"He start yelling so whoever was calling him would others followed the voice and soon reached the and the others looked at the beaten boy laying on the floor and rushed over him.

"Ryou,Ryou are you alright?"Kaiba asked

"Seth,I'm so glad to see you,all of you"Ryou said

"We'll gat you out of there budy"Joey said

"Yeah,just hang in there!"Tristan said

"This is awful"Tea said

"Stand back"Kaiba's voice all did and out of nowhere,the millenium rod was in hid used shadow magic and the bars melted and hurried to him and took him in his hang him the first aid kit and treated the wounds on his arms,not knowing the once under his shirt.

And while Ryou was been treated Bakura was in the arena.

"So,you're the one that took away my lover"Bakura said

"Long time so see thief"Marik said

"What do you want, I tought you were banished in the shadow realm"Bakura said

"I was realised and came back seaking revenge,from everyone and anyone,so I started with you,who turned my hikari against me"Marik said

"If a battle is that you want,a battle you'll get"Bakura battle started,a shadow battle from where only one would get out with his soul,the other traped in them forever.

Ryou was now treated and was stronger than before

"Seth,where is Bakura?"Ryou asked

"He went to find the one responsible for this and battle with him as he asked"Seth said to him

"No no no no"Ryou said over and over again

"What is it Ryou?"Atem asked

"The one who did this is Marik,He'll chalenge Bakura into a shadow dule!"Ryou said

"We have to reach there before the battle starts!"Joey others nod and Ryou got up

"How are we going to find them?"Tristan asked

"This will help"Ryou said and took from under his shirt the millenium ring...what,but Bakura was the one wearing that thing.

"What it that,it looks like the millenium ring,but Bakura was wearing it"Tea said

"That's because it isn't,you stupide girl"Kaiba said

"Seth is right,this is what I made a while ago,I got lost and didn't know where to go or where I was,but Bakura found me with the help of the ring,I was crying saying I hope I could be able to find him,when I didn't knew where he was,so I made this silver ring,just like the real one and see the center point"He saidpointing the only golden part of the ring

"It's from the real one,so I could be able to find him"Ryou closed his eyes and consetrate to his yami's golden point lighted and poined to the way Bakura was.

"This way"Ryou said,start going to the way the ring was leading they reached a light,there was the arena,where Marik and Bakura were light from the point died and everyone looked as Bakura got hit,he had a smirk on him face,even if he was start crying,but Bakura couldn't hear him,nor the others,he was focused on Marik.

"I will love him no matter what you say"Bakura told him

"Are you sure about that Bakura?"Marik asked ready to fire his attack

"Absolutly Marik,I'll find him"There was a pause,as Bakura got hit.

"And then,you'll regret you've ever touched him"He said,disappiaring,the only part that was left was his right eye,which was disppearing slowly.

"NO!"Ryou screamed on top of his lugs.A light came from his ring and the other millenium items around start glowing when Bakura was about to vanise complitly the light gathered and hit Bakura,the shadows vaniced from all around him,as if the shadow magic couldn't touch near start reappearing and was soon main energy,coming from Ryou disappeared and he fell back,almost fainting but was chaught by Kaiba,right before he hit the that Bakura keep fighting and in the end he manage to beat the 's life points were falling down to zero and no one was there to help him,then he realised he was alone and even if he thought to be stronger,when the others helped him he was proven weaker against darkness sallow him slowly and in the end there was nothing left of run over to where the others were,with his lover.

"Ryou,are you okay?"Bakura asked as he reached and pulled him in his arms.

"I'm fine Bakura,what were you thinking back there?"Ryou asked

"He had to pay for even touching you,after everything he put you through I should let his soul get burned in the deepest past of hell"Bakura said

"I'm happy you're safe"Ryou said

"I'm so glad you're still alive,I didn't even knew if you were breathing, I was so worried"Bakura other didn't respons, he just smiled

"Thenk you for all your help Seth"Bakura said

"What kind of coisin would I be if I didn't helped?"Kaiba asked

"Thank you too guys,I know I don't usually say such things,but thank you for helping me find Ryou,I don't know what I would do without him"Bakura said,once again shocking the others

"Let's go home"Kaiba said

"Okay Seth"Ryou and Bakura said in union and reached the plan and soon left the looked out of the window one last time,wishing he will never have to return back to this place , just like Bakura.


End file.
